edolafandomcom-20200213-history
Skills
Skills This is an unexhaustive list of skills and their descriptions. As more are invented, they will be added to this list. If you are unsure as to how a skill operates, ask your game master for his interpretation of it. Weapon Skills Name Level Range Points Per Level Defining Attribute(s) Description Sword 1-Infinity 1 Finesse/Brawn Adds a 1/10 modifier when using swords Dagger 1-Infinity 1 Finesse Adds a 1/10 modifier when using daggers Axe 1-Infinity 1 Brawn Adds a 1/10 modifier when using axes Blunt 1-Infinity 1 Brawn Adds a 1/10 modifier when using hammers and staves Polearm 1-Infinity 1 Brawn Adds a 1/10 modifier when using spears, halberds, and glaives Unarmed 1-Infinity 1 Brawn Adds a 1/10 modifier when fighting hand-to-hand Bow 1-Infinity 1 Finesse/Brawn Adds a 1/10 modifier when using bows (semi-dynamic) Crossbow 1-Infinity 1 Finesse Adds a 1/10 modifier when using crossbows (semi-dynamic) Stormbow 1-Infinity 1 Finesse/Mentality Adds a 1/10 modifier when using stormbows (semi-dynamic) Throwing 1-Infinity 1 Finesse/Brawn Adds a 1/10 modifier when throwing knives, stars, and darts Hurling 1-Infinity 1 Finesse/Brawn Adds a 1/10 modifier when throwing axes and javelins Dual Wielding 1-5 3 Finesse/Brawn Reduces the dual wielding hit penalty by one per level Defense Skills Name Level Range Points Per Level Defining Attribute(s) Description Dodge 1-Infinity 2 Alacrity Adds a 1/10 modifier to alacrity when checking hit Armor Movement 1-Infinity 5 Brawn/Alacrity Reduces the alacrity penalty of heavy armor by one per level Block 1-Infinity 1 Brawn Adds a 1/10 modifier when blocking a hit with a shield Balance 1-Infinity 1 Alacrity Adds a 1/10 modifier to blocking damage from falls, pushes, and trips Resistance 1-Infinity 1 Focus Adds a 1/10 modifier to blocking damage from electricity Will 1-Infinity 1 Mentality/Focus Adds a 1/10 modifier to preventing mental attacks Invoking Skills Name Level Range Points Per Level Defining Attribute(s) Description Electrical 1-Infinity 1 Focus Adds a 1/10 modifier to generating electric currents Macrokinetic 1-Infinity 1 Focus/Brawn Adds a 1/10 modifier to generating macrokinetic energy Magnetic 1-Infinity 1 Focus Adds a 1/10 modifier to generating magnetic fields Microaccel. 1-Infinity 2 Focus Adds a 1/10 modifier to generating heat Microdeccel. 1-Infinity 2 Focus Adds a 1/10 modifier to removing heat/generating cold |- Resonant 1-Infinity 2 Focus/Mentality Adds a 1/10 modifier to creating oscillations in materials like air and earth Organic 1-Infinity 2 Focus/Fortitude Adds a 1/10 modifier to changing organic structures Sustainment 1-Infinity 2 Focus Allows breakdown of psychore (PL <= SL) Photonics 1-Infinity 3 Focus Adds a 1/10 modifier to generating light Neural 1-Infinity 4 Focus/Mentality Adds a 1/10 modifier to changing neural patterns Particle 1-Infinity 5 Focus Adds a 1/10 modifier to changing subatomic particles Gravity 1-Infinity 5 Focus/Brawn Adds a 1/10 modifier to changing gravitational fields Chronic 1-Infinity 10 Focus Adds a 1/10 modifier to changing time itself Knowledge & Lore Skills Name Level Range Points Per Level Defining Attribute(s) Description Politics 1-4 5 Mentality/Charisma 1: local politics 2: national politics 3: international politics 4: global politics History 1-3 5 Mentality 1: local history 2: national history 3: global history Culture 1-3 5 Mentality/Charisma 1: read about 2: studied specifically 3: experienced Iiadrese 1-3 5 Charisma 1: can understand 2: can speak basically 3: fluentfree level 3 for Iiadryilians Artech Lore 1-4 5 Mentality 1: can identify 2: can operate 3: can replace energy sources 4: can use Artech Crafting Machine Lore 1-3 5 Mentality 1: can disable 2: can repair 3: can use Engineering Geology 1-2 5 Mentality 1: can identify various ores and metals 2: knows where different ores would be found Sustaining Lore 1-2 5 Mentality/Focus 1: can tell when items have sustainments 2: knows what the sustainment would do Mercantile 1-3 5 Mentality/Charisma 1: national trade, supply and demand 2: international trade, supply and demand 3: global trade, supply and demand Anatomy 1-4 5 Mentality 1: knows general anatomy 2: able to diagnose and repair external injuries 3: able to diagnose and slow internal injuries Medicine 1-2 5 Mentality 1: can identify medical plants 2: can combine plants into poultices and fluids Social Skills Name Level Range Points Per Level Defining Attribute(s) Description Persuade 1-Infinity 3 Charisma Adds a 1/10 modifier when coaxing people Coerce 1-Infinity 3 Charisma Adds a 1/10 modifier when forcing people to do things Dishearten 1-Infinity 3 Charisma Adds a 1/10 modifier to scaring people Appeal 1-Infinity 3 Charisma Adds a 1/10 modifier to influencing the opposite gender Deceive 1-Infinity 3 Charisma Adds a 1/10 modifier to telling lies Taunt 1-Infinity 3 Charisma Adds a 1/10 modifier to taunting people into attacking